Pet Peeve
by freakyanimegal
Summary: KOR oneshot, SPOILERS. "WHO DID IT?" The room turned to see a very ticked Eternal Swordsman in the doorway, feathers swirling around as he gave them a glare even Kratos might've been intimidated with. "WHO SQUEEZED IT FROM THE MIDDLE?" Emil paled....


**Well...the plotbunnies wouldn't leave me alone... It's only a oneshot, so don't chew me out for having too many stories! **

**Anyway Three spoilers for ToS2:**

**Lloyd is innocent! SKLEE!**

**He is in fact acting more like his Dad...as in, Kratos..O.o...not that I mind, but uh...n.n'**

**He was once again framed at the hotsprings by Zelos...**

**Those however, will be the only ones. n.n This takes place once the entire group including Marta and Emil are staying at **

**an inn for the night. (Ten people...wow, they had to get a suite...)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Pet Peeve**

Emil smiled as he walked out of the bathroom, feeling refreshed and clean after his bath and brushing his teeth. Traveling

around so much didn't give them much time to do that, so it was actually nice every now and then.

"I got dibs-!" Genis shouted, getting to his feet.

"Ah," Lloyd stopped him, "I get it, remember?"

"W-what?! Oh come on Lloyd! You cheated!"

"How could I cheat with rock-paper-scissors?" the red-clad man asked.

"...I just know you did," the silver-haired teen glared.

"Riiiiight..." he smirked, "either way, it's mine."

"Oh fine! Hurry up!" Marta huffed, slouching in her chair.

"First, anyone have to go?" Raine looked around.

There was a chorus of 'nos' and shakes of the head.

"Great," Lloyd smiled, "I'll be in and out real quick."

The swordsman walked into the much coveted bathroom and closed the door.

"Hey! What the hell is this?!"

"Huh?" everyone looked toward the door.

Lloyd emerged from the room, holding out the offending object which happened to be a tube of toothpaste.

"Who keeps squeezing it from the middle?!" he growled.

"Huh?" Marta and Emil blinked.

"Oh yeah...that's his pet peeve," Genis laughed, "it's bothered him ever since we were kids."

"It's not funny!" Lloyd snapped at his half-elven friend. "Who the hell keeps doing this?! Squeeze it from the bottom! The

BOTTOM! Do you know how much this freaking bothers me?!"

"...A lot?" Zelos suggested.

"YES. A LOT!" Lloyd growled. "Now who keeps doing it?!"

"Lloyd, calm down, it's not a big deal-" Raine started.

"Not a big deal?!" Lloyd's eye twitched. "Professor! This is a big deal! It's just...wrong! Geez! How hard is it to squeeze it

from the bottom!? It just...messes me up when...I mean...!"

"...Bud, I think you need some more sleep-" Zelos said.

"I told you to stop calling me BUD!" Lloyd roared, giving a glare equal to his father's.

"Okay okay...! Geez...touchy..." the ex-chosen muttered.

"He get like this a lot?" Marta asked Colette.

"Um...no, only when there's tomatoes or toothpaste like that..."

"Could've fooled me..." Emil muttered softly.

"Seriously! Who keeps doing this?!" Lloyd demanded of his companions, waving the tube in front of them.

There was no answer.

"...Grr...fine, just no one do it again!" he snapped.

With that he turned and stormed back into the bathroom.

"...Lloyd sure has gotten really..." Sheena trailed.

"Frightening," Presea said, frowning somewhat.

"Well...at least he's not trying to kill us like we thought he was,"

"That was something I'd like to forget..." Genis whimpered.

"...But the good thing is, he wasn't a bad guy!" Colette chirped. "He's still our Lloyd!"

"...Except he's been acting more like his old man by the day..." Zelos muttered.

"Huh? Who? Dirk?" Emil asked obliviously.

"Nah, his real Dad," the red-head shrugged, "guy was a stiff, scary old bastard too."

"You know I can hear you!!" Lloyd cried from the restroom.

"Woops,"

"...How does he hear that well anyway?" Marta asked.

"Well...he's like me and Zelos," Colette smiled.

"...Huh?"

"Angels, my pet," Zelos smirked at Marta, "he's an angel just like your beloved Zelos Wilder!"

They ignored him.

"What? What? What'd I say?" he whined.

"An angel...geez, how many of you guys are there?" Marta scoffed.

"Besides us? His old man and Yuan," Zelos shrugged.

"He's one too? Wow, I would never have guessed..." Emil mused.

It was a few minutes later when Lloyd emerged, his once-frequent 'idiot grin' on his face as his wet hair drooped down

somewhat. Colette blushed deeply at her STILL crush's smile as he dropped it.

"Okay, I'm done, who's next?"

Raine all but shoved him aside.

"W-woah! Geez, Professor..." Lloyd blinked.

So it was that a few days later they indulged themselves at the hotsprings...and after poor Lloyd got the snot beat out of

him when a certain red-headed pervert spied on the women again (COUGHZelosCOUGH) they once again found themselves

staying somewhere for the night, but this time with a very irritated brunette whom kept sending death-glares at Zelos. Of

course, luckily this time Emil had come to Lloyd's defense and pinned the blame on Zelos...but he was too late to spare the

dual swordsman the fury of the women... Meaning Lloyd had several large bruises, a cut, and burns. The swordsman had

apparently taken up his father's old habit of sulking, as he sat in the corner glaring at Zelos the entire time...

"...Oh come on Bud, don't do that-"

"Shut. Up. Zelos." he hissed.

"Yeah! Shut up! It's your fault anyway!" Sheena scoffed.

SMACK!

"Ow-!"

"And here's another one for framing Lloyd!"

SMACK!

"Sh-sheena-!"

SMACK!

"W-what was that one for?!"

"Because I felt like it!"

SMACK!

The group paused to watch Sheena abuse Zelos for several minutes, Lloyd finally emerging from his funk and grinning at his

companion's pain. It only stopped when Regal emerged from the bathroom.

"My turn," Lloyd said, having been last this time.

He entered the room.

...They say before a disaster there is always an eerie silence, an unnatural silence, like you could stomp your foot on the

ground and the sound would start but dissolve into the blanket of soundlessness around it. This was the case here, as the

group suddenly found themselves very quiet...

"AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!"

"W-woah-!!"

"What happened-!?"

The door flew open with such force it actually unhinged, crashing to the ground as a very very very ticked Eternal

Swordsman stood in the doorway fuming, giving them all a glare that even Kratos might've been intimidated by.

"WHO, DID, IT?!" he roared.

"W-who did-!?"

"THIS!!" Lloyd roared, pointing at yet another tube of toothpaste. "WHO SQUEEZED IT FROM THE MIDDLE!?"

The silence fell again.

"Not me!" Genis instantly blurted, not wishing to have his friend's anger directed at him.

"Me neither!"

"Nope!"

"I didn't do it!"

"I'm innocent,"

"I didn't do anything,"

"Don't kill me!!"

"What's your problem?!"

"I-It wasn't me!!"

"..." Lloyd scanned them all with narrowed eyes, feathers swirling around him.

"...Oh snap," Zelos said.

"I'm going to ask each one of you, and I'm going to look you in the eyes," Lloyd said in a low, deadly voice, "and if one of you

is lying to me...and trust me, I can tell, I'm going to _incinerate _you, got it?!"

"Lloyd!" Raine grinned. "You used the word 'incinerate' properly!"

"...Professor..." he sighed, the feathers vanishing...before swirling again, "all right! Which one of you did it?!"

"Bud, calm down-!"

Lloyd locked eyes with Zelos.

"Did you do it...?" he hissed.

Zelos almost crapped himself.

"N-no...! I swear! I didn't!"

"...Fine, Genis!"

"Lloyd! I know you'd kill me, why would I do it?!"

"...Sheena!"

"I always do it from the bottom,"

"...You always...do it from the bottom..." Zelos repeated.

SMACK!

"Professor-?"

"I said I didn't,"

"Marta!"

"Why did you skip right to me?!" she scoffed. "Aren't you going to ask Regal and Presea?!"

"No, because I know they never do that," he snapped, then glared, "did you?"

"I told you! I didn't do it!" she snapped.

"Then..."

Everyone froze and slowly turned to look at a pale, shaking Emil. Lloyd's eyes widened before they intensified in a horrifying

fashion. Sweat began to break out on Emil's forehead and he choked, attempting to stammer out something of an excuse of

some kind as the older hero turned on him.

"...Did you do it...?" he hissed darkly.

"I- I- I- I-" he stammered.

"DID YOU!?"

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" Emil cried like a little girl, hiding behind Marta. "YES! I DID! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I WON'T DO IT

AGAIN! DON'T KILL MEEEEEEEEEEEE!!"

"..." Lloyd glared at him a moment more before taking a deep breath, the feathers disappearing for good this time, "...fine,

but I swear, if you do that again I'll hurt you SO badly..."

"I promise! Don't hurt me!!"

"..." Lloyd glared.

The moment was utterly destroyed when Lloyd's stomach growled loudly.

"...Uh..." he flushed, then laughed, rubbing the back of his neck, "y-yeah...um...what's for dinner? Eheh...heh..."

The room 'dot-dot-dot'ed.

"...What?"

"...Sometimes he's like a completely different person, then he's an idiot again..."

"Hey! Shut it, Genis!"

* * *

...A few days later, a figure crept out of bed in the dead of night, snickering to himself as he went to the restroom, found the

tube of toothpaste and squeezed it harshly around the middle, cackling to himself.

"That'll teach the bastard to rat me out..."

The red-head grinned evilly before returning to sleep, impatient for the morning. A few hours later, Lloyd was the first one to

slug into the restroom...as a certain philanderer had made certain of.

"Well, so what are we going to do today-?" Emil started.

_**"GRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!"**_

"H-holy shit-!"

"My ears!" Colette cried.

"What in the hell-!?"

The door flung open.

"EMIL YOU BASTARD-!!" Lloyd snarled.

"W-what-!? I didn't-! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!"

As Lloyd began to beat the living crap out of Emil, Zelos cackled to himself and rubbed his hands together deviously across

the room. Excellent...excellent...

**O.o Excuse me...I must...BWAHAHAHAHAHHA! XD! That was fun! I haven't written something like this in a long time! **

**AHAHAHAHA! COUGH...er...yeah...review if you want. n.n' lol.**


End file.
